


The Disease

by saltylikecrait



Series: Three is Better Than Two is Better Than One [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Jealousy can be a hard thing to deal with in any relationship, but when you feel like the inadequate one between two extraordinary individuals, the jealousy and the insecurity seems to consume the mind by the tenfold.





	The Disease

**Author's Note:**

> For Polyshipping Day - June 2018

Jealousy can be a hard thing to deal with in any relationship, but when you feel like the inadequate one between two extraordinary individuals, the jealousy and the insecurity seems to consume the mind by the tenfold.

This is what Poe had been feeling lately when he watched Rey and Finn work out together. There were plenty of strong and physically fit Resistance volunteers around, but Finn agreed with Rey to help her train for the physical side of being a Jedi. She needed to keep in shape if she ever had to face Kylo Ren again and Finn also wanted to keep his physique that all those years of stormtrooper training had given him. They also joked that it gave them the opportunity to spend more time together.

Poe could understand the feeling of wanting to have more time with your partner during the day. He and Rey spent a lot of time working on starfighters together; the two of them and BB-8 were a trio of “hangar buddies,” as Jessika Pava joked. He enjoyed spending time with Rey, he truly loved Rey, but Rey was not his primary partner in their relationship and he wished his job would allow him to see Finn on a regularly.

Since his arrival to the Resistance, Finn had quickly provided regular intel reports on the First Order and training recruits over common stormtrooper battle tactics. The information he had provided them had proven to be priceless and Poe was proud of his boyfriend but Finn was never in the hangar unless he was looking for his partners. He didn’t have a lot of interest in flying, but he would practice as a gunner from time to time. Poe didn’t want to pressure Finn to take on a job he didn’t want to, but a part of him kept hoping that maybe Finn would request to be placed as a gunner to spend more time with Poe.

And a part of Poe feared that the reason Finn went out of his way to help Rey was that he preferred his girlfriend to his boyfriend. And he had to admit that Rey was cool without even trying. The Jedi thing was amazing and all, but Rey had survived all alone in a harsh environment since she was a small child and had taught herself to read, to write, to identify starship parts, to fix broken parts, to build her own flight simulator, and to fly. She was a self-taught mechanic and pilot first and now she was a self-taught Jedi. Poe loved to listen to her stories and provide a comforting arm around her shoulder when her recollections became too painful for her to speak of. It was no wonder that Finn would fall in love with her.

But what about him? Why did Finn want to be with him? The first time they met, Poe had failed his mission and was probably about to die at the hands of the First Order. Without Finn, Poe would have died probably a few hours later. Then their TIE crashed on Jakku, separating them and making Finn believe that he was dead. They hadn’t gotten to bond the same way that Finn had with Rey. Their relationship seemed shallower than Poe would have liked. And Poe didn’t want to place the blame on Rey, as much as he would like to. He could tell that Rey was trying her hardest to deal with her first romantic relationship also being a polyamorous one. She never had to share anything with anyone before and now she had to share Finn with him. So far, she had respected their relationship’s boundaries and had been supportive of the two people she shared her life with now.

His jealousy made him feel moody, but he didn’t want to bring Finn or Rey down with him, so he kept it to himself while he tried to deal with it.

But Rey sensed that something was up anyway. During their routine maintenance of A-wings, he wasn’t in the talking mood like usual and after handing him a wrench, Rey furrowed her brows and looked him over.

“Are you feeling okay, Poe?” she asked.

He huffed. “Yeah, Rey. I’m fine.” He was being short with her and later he would regret this, but his control over his behavior was lacking at that moment.

She didn’t speak again for a while, until after they finished what they were doing.

“You know,” she finally said, “Finn and I found a nice spot on our running route. We want to take you there sometime for a picnic. Maybe the next time we all have time off-”

“You two should go,” he snapped. “Have more time alone together.”

“But-”

He moved on to his next task without hearing the rest of what she had to say. Luckily, he didn’t turn around to see the look of hurt on her face.

BB-8 whistled something in concern, but he ignored his droid as he walked towards the next A-wing in a worse mood than he had been.

* * *

She probably said something to Finn because a few hours later, he was taken aside by his boyfriend after dinner.

“Is something the matter?” Finn asked, his face full of concern. “Rey said you were acting strange. Upset, even.”

Poe shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like it. Rey said you told her you didn’t want to come on a date with us. That’s not like you.”

And that was what made him snap. “Well, maybe I don’t want to go on a date with you and Rey! How come it has to be the three of us all the time?!”

Immediately he regretted this. His last date with Finn was without Rey, after all, as much as he had wished that she could have gone off-world with them, she had to stay behind. She always made sure that Finn and Poe got the alone time they needed. Sometimes Poe feared that he might have been the one hogging the boyfriend whenever he realized that Finn and Rey were asking for a night to themselves because Rey was always busy with her Jedi stuff.

Finn looked shocked at the outburst and wrinkled his forehead. “Poe, what’s this about? Is everything all right?”

And that was when Poe realized that he might have been jealous for a bad reason, but still, it meant that they all needed to converse this or else Poe might develop more feelings that led to anger.

“We need to talk,” he sighed and looked around for a place he and Finn could talk in private.

* * *

“Finn told me what happened,” Rey said when she found him alone in the hangar the next morning. “I’m sorry if we made you feel like we were excluding you. You can join us this morning for practice, if you want.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “Oh, no Rey. That’s your thing. If I went running with you, I’d slow you down. Actually, I’d probably give myself a heart attack.” Poe stayed fit by running drills for missions, but he really wasn’t interested in the intense workout that his partners that were both nearly a decade younger than him were doing.

“We’ll have to get together to make a calendar soon,” she told him.

“Yeah, good idea.”

Finn was the one to suggest that the three of them create a schedule for each week to make sure that everyone got the amount of attention they wanted. They all knew that there would be times where things had to be changed around, but Poe was more than willing to be flexible. If there was a day that any of them had to be away, they would just make adjustments. Being in a war meant that they could not have the consistent schedules they would like, but maybe when everything was over they could finally get that life with easy to follow schedules.

If Rey and Finn were determined to make this relationship work, Poe was too.


End file.
